


Found

by arecumbentibus



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Ambiguity, F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 17:18:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7942699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arecumbentibus/pseuds/arecumbentibus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’ve changed.” It’s not a question or an accusation, it’s just the truth.</p><p>And he’s saying, “Yes” because there’s no denying anything when it comes to her, “And so have you…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Found

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally posted to my Tumblr (killthefez) on December 16th, 2010. 
> 
> It should be noted that I cannot remember if I even had a specific Doctor in mind when I wrote this, so you could literally picture Two shacking up with Rose if that is something you're into. I do believe the story lends itself better to Eleven and onwards and have thus tagged accordingly, but either way - enjoy the ambiguous fic!

They fall into bed, her skin glowing gold around the sheets and his face breaking out with a secret smile, one that he never thought he’d wear again.

She’s tracing circles down his naked chest, whispering one single word over and over: _Found. Found. Found. Found. Found._ and oh, does he want to be found, does he want to be wrapped up like a gift that she will open and always cherish, does he just want to hold her hand forever and kiss her hair and mark her as his own when they make love… Oh, does he…

“You’ve changed.” It’s not a question or an accusation, it’s just the truth.

And he’s saying, “Yes” because there’s no denying anything when it comes to _her_ , “And so have you…” His eyes gloss over for a moment as he remembers every recollection he’s ever had of her and _there’s so much feeling_. “You are so much more than when I found you.” and secretly he thinks _My how the tables have turned. She’s found me this time around._

She’s moving closer now, leaning the soft and smooth edges of her body against his hard and rigid ones and he bucks ever so slightly, he enjoys it, she knows. “I-” He cups her cheeks suddenly and kisses the tear that dares to stray down her face, “I’m not sure why I came here. I just know I need to, need to see you and, and…” He has her hand and is sucking on her fingers, licking them playfully, tentatively, as thought he’s not sure if this is really what she wants. She gulps and signs because it feels so damn _good_ and nods her head, that yes, this is nice, this is fine. “… need to feel you, need to touch you.”

There’s a sad grin on his face when he goes in for a kiss, one of their first of the night that isn’t chaste, but desperate and wanting and lingers on her lips even after minutes have passed. When she opens her eyes he’s just there, staring at her with his classic curiosity and fascination. His expression is saying _I want you_ and she thinks _That’s enough for now_.

And soon it’s like they’re touching stars again.


End file.
